Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac13(3j +6) =$
Solution: Let's distribute the ${\dfrac13}$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{\dfrac13}(3j + 6)$ $={\dfrac13}(3j)+{\dfrac13}(6)$ $=j+2$